Automobile air bags are inflated by an initiator having a squib that is electrically ignited by currents from an initiator circuit. In a commonly used design, the initiator is mounted on the lower end of a base that has a hole whose upper end receives a connector. The connector has contacts that engage squib terminals, and that are connected through wires to the initiator circuit. Currently, the connector comprises a molded frame with molded-in retainer tines that lock into an undercut groove in the base hole. The connector cannot be removed from the base without permanently damaging the connector frame. A connector which could be securely locked in a base hole and yet which could be removed and reused, would be of considerable value. Such connector construction would be useful not only in airbag squib connectors, but in other applications where secure locking and/or removable locking is required.